


Just An Accident

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Patton, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sub Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Roman takes nudes to send to his friend with benefits only he accidentally sends them to his best friend and long-time crush, Patton





	Just An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short work for practice so I get back into writing again. I hope you do enjoy it though :)

Ping

Patton looked up from his book, a little confused as to why someone was messaging him this late at night. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and placed the book upside down on the table so he wouldn’t lose his progress. A smile formed on his lips as he picked up the phone, seeing that Roman had sent him a picture. Of course Patton didn’t think much about it, figuring it was a harmless meme or something. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the message, only to quickly lock his phone again with dark, red cheeks.

The picture Patton had gotten from Roman was far from innocent and harmless and Patton realized with a guilty knot in his stomach, that the picture went straight to his cock, making it hardening in seconds. Though who could blame Patton? The picture of Roman on all fours, his ass up in the air and legs spread wide as he had two fingers buried inside of his slick hole, was burned into Pattons mind and he couldn’t help but unlock his phone again and stare at it, all the while his hand was subconsciously inching closer to his erection.

It hadn’t been more than three minutes before Patton was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, indicating that Roman was calling him. Patton was hesitant to pick up, swallowing hard as he hoped his voice wouldn’t give away his arousal.

"Hey Roman....what’s up?", he received a deep sigh in return before Roman answered with such a shy voice that Patton just knew Roman must have been blushing like crazy.

"H-hey Pat.... uh.... I just... you know.... I wanted to apologize for-er- the inappropriate picture I sent- It’s so embarrassing"

"Oh no kiddo!" Patton quickly interrupted Roman, "mistakes happen, it’s alright! You ... look very handsome though!" he pointed out with a nervous laugh.

"You...you really think so?" Roman asked perplex, a spark of hope making him smile a little.

"Of course I do!"

"but... Patton be honest- are you saying this to make me feel better or-?"

A moment of silence between them filled the air.

"No...actually no Roman" Patton started to explain, "I’ve always found you very handsome... and I-....I liked you for quite some time now"

"Really?..... You’re not joking, right?"

"I’m not Roman.... I’m actually here with a boner because of this picture and I can’t stop thinking about how it would feel like having you wrapped around my cock- sorry I’m talking too mu-"

Patton was cut off by a soft moan on the other end, panting and shuffling could be heard before Romans aroused breathing was back. 

"Shit- that sounds good Patton" Roman continued to breathe heavily, the obvious slight squeaking of the bed could be heard, filling Pattons mind with every possible scenario.

"No swearing" Patton mumbled absent-mindedly, his hand hesitantly wandering down his stomach, stopping a moment before slipping past the waistband of his slacks, wrapping his fingers firmly around the base of his cock "Ro- what are you doing?"

"Fucking myself on my fingers wishing it was your dick-" Roman hummed between moans, slick sounds filling the bedroom on the other end and making Patton close his eyes, solemnly focusing on the lewd noises and slowly starting to stroke his erection to the same rhythm as Romans soft grunts and moans of his name.

"Roman- the things you’re doing to me..." Patton moaned in response, his hips rolling up into his hand as he brushed over the sensitive tip, spreading the pre-come over the hot skin.

"Hopefully only good things- nngh-" Roman let out a pathetic whine, making Patton shudder, "I can’t ... quite.... reach it Pat-" he continued to whine and Patton could’ve sworn he heard the hint of tears. "I need you- I want to ride you or get pounded into- I don’t care as long as I can get your cock in me-!"

"You’re a cockslut, aren’t you?" Patton purred with a smirk, his hand working faster with every second, being pushed by the filthy sounds reaching him through the phone as he imagined Roman right there with him, either his tight ass or his precious mouth wrapped around him. "I bet you look- ahh- breathtakingly beautiful spread out like a whore just for me"

"I can’t keep going for- oh....ah!- much longer Pat!"

"Are you going to come for me like a good whore? Make a mess out of your pretty silk blankets?" Patton murmured, keeping back his own orgasm that threatened to spill, "C’mon.... I know you want it. Come for me princey"

"Oh...oh god Patton-!" Roman let out a high pitched moan as he came, soft panting noises could be heard while he rocked out his climax, collapsing with a soft thud on his bed and letting out a satisfied sigh.

Meanwhile Pattons hand did its best to push Patton over the edge as well, twisting lightly and stroking just the way Patton knew it would bring him the most amount of pleasure all the while having nothing but Roman on his mind. When Pattons eyes finally rolled back in his head after a few more moments, making him let out a groan of Romans name and spill over his gray slacks, only then did his hand finally came to a halt.

After what felt like an eternity of silence between the two of them, Patton finally managed to speak up. "I guess we have to talk about this...right?"

"...Yeah... I think so too- Maybe... do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"I’d love to...I...uh...see you around then?"

"Definitely" Roman couldn’t help but smile to himself, "Oh and...Pat?"

"Hm?“

"I kind of...really enjoyed this...thank you!" he quickly hung up, too nervous to speak more now that the post-orgasmic phase was winding down.

Patton chuckled softly, a fond smile on his lips as he put his phone away. "Me too, Roman...me too."


End file.
